Close to You
by MzHydeHere
Summary: Asari moves to Tokyo in order to follow her dream to become a physical therapist. How will she cope when her first patient during her internship at her Uncle's clinic is the infamous, egocentric Aomine Daiki?
1. Chapter 1

"Rub this ointment where it hurts everyday and don't forget to stretch in the morning!" Asari laughed as she handed over the ointment to her elderly neighbour. Catching a glance of the silver watch on her left wrist, the girl became conscious of the time that was passing swiftly. "I have to go Sato-san but I hope this will help your joint to feel good as new!" Asari bowed respectively to the older gentleman who stood within the entrance of his apartment.

"Thank you very much Asari-kun, have a nice day!" The man spoke gratefully, his eyes inevitably squinting as he smiled.

"You too!" The girl replied gleefully awaiting for the man to close his door before breaking out into a sprint desperately glancing to her watch once more. _Crap I'm going to be late._ Asari internally thanked herself for not wearing a skirt as she ran down the stairs of the apartment complex skipping a step or two in her hastiness.

In order to avoid unwanted attention Asari slowed to a steady jog as she travelled through the bustling streets of Tokyo using shortcuts she had now familiarised herself with. As she turned the corner of a small alleyway, her destination came into view. The young girl returned to a walk, breathing slightly heavier than normal in an attempt to gain her breath. However, to Asari's dismay a group of boys covered the entrance of the clinic. The auburn-head promptly searched for the easiest way to break through the crowd. But as Asari neared the group it became apparent that the teenagers, despite her being average height for a girl, towered over her. From their matching black uniforms and height she deduced that they must be part of a basketball team.

"Excuse me." She asked politely.

"I don't get it. Why do we have to wait for that asshole?" A blonde boy exclaimed to the other members of the team.

"Excuse me." Asari said more forcefully irritated by the fact that you were ignored.

"It's not like he would do the same for us!" The same boy shouted to the group.

"Excuse me." Asari repeated herself all pleasantness evaporating from her tone.

"Huh?" The boy grunted before looking at you. A tint of pink developed on his cheeks as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment, stepping back to allow her to pass. "S-sorry." He stuttered.

"Wow what a charming gentleman you are Wakamatsu." The brunette beside him sniggered. Asari restrained herself from laughing at the comment as she muttered a thanks whilst passing the basketball players.

"Hey! Sh-shut up Imayoshi!"

Asari opened the door as the usual bell rang, signalling that someone had entered the establishment. Her eyes met the woman sitting at the reception smiling at her. Asari smiled back as she took in the kind wrinkles which adorned the receptionist. "Hello Asari-kun." She greeted.

"Hi Fukida-san, how are you?"

"I'm very well thank you. Your uncle is with a client, go on through." Fukida informed the young girl.

"Thanks!" Asari responded warmly. She strode along the slim corridor to the left of the reception whilst pulling her long hair into a ponytail. Once coming to her Uncle's office, Asari took a white lab coat off of one of the pegs hanging on the pale blue wall to the right of her Uncle's door. She slipped on the lab coat as she opened the door greeting her Uncle with a smile.

"Hi Rei, I'd like to introduce you to the Coach of Tōō Academy basketball club Harasawa Katsunori, their manager Satsuki Momoi and their ace player Aomine Daiki." Asari glanced at each individual respectively. Her eyes hindered on the blue haired basketball player who sat lazily, hunched over staring out the window with a clear uninterest in the conversation. However, she removed him from her vision instantly when her Uncle continued coating her face with a beam. "This is Asari Rei who is not only an intern here but my niece."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Asari shook hands, greeting both Satsuki and Katsunori with no trouble. Yet, the tanned basketballer continued to stare out of the window wearing an expression of boredom. Asari held out her hand in an attempt to signal the teenager but still failed. She cleared her throat loudly finally gaining the attention of the rudeboy. He turned to the pink haired girl beside him who widened her eyes, furrowing her brows in a silent order. The basketball player responded by rolling his eyes and meeting Asari's eyes. His blue eyes seemed to magnify as he stared into hers, radiating coldness. Asari refused to be intimidated as he gave her hand a strong squeeze before removing it from the grasp.

Throughout the duration of the whole meeting she felt his intense gaze on her. She tried her best to ignore it, refusing to cave at the temptation of meeting his eyes with her own. She tried to focus on just writing, noting down attributes of his physical well-being. She tried to avoid questioning why _he_ had to be her first private client.

"It is important that Aomine attends check ups twice a week. Particularly on the run up to the Winter Cup. Also, I will have Asari attend each of Aomine's basketball practices after school and create a specific regime for him to carry out." Asari watched as the pink haired girl and the coach of the team attentively nodded whilst the basketballer continued to stare at her, disinterested in the matters being discussed. _Why the hell would you put up with a player like that?_ "Although my niece is young I assure you that you're in fantastic hands. It won't be long until she starts up her own physical therapy center." Asari smiled at her uncle politely before saying goodbye to the clients.

After finishing her daily duties as an intern, Asari began her journey to walk home. Taking a diversion, she sauntered through the park down the road from her apartment. She took in her surroundings, appreciating all. The dry leaves had just started to turn orange and they fell delicately onto the path. Some even managed to fly onto the glimmering surface of the pond which was coated by the contrasting changes of colour that embellished the sky. The birds chirped and the sound made her feel like she was back home again, really _home._ She loved the atmosphere of the city but she craved for fresh air rather than the thickness of pollution which clung to her body like soot. Despite the numerous green areas where flowers had flourished the stench of the city overwhelmed their sweet scents. It was never and could never be the same as _home_.

Asari entered the stairwell of her building, doubling up each step to get to her apartment faster. She inserted the key into her door and opened and closed it swifty. The girl took off her shoes and prodded to the sofa where she flopped down onto the cushioned fabric immediately. Momentarily she lied there, incapable of bringing herself back to her feet but eventually she came to her sense and trudged to the shower. She turned on the hot water, stripped and entered hastily in order to escape the cold. Asari stood, resting her head on the wall of the shower, as she embraced the feeling of the heavy, warm raindrops falling down her body. The raindrops infiltrated her muscling exterminating any tension that laid there. Feeling her muscles relax, she could barely bring herself to lift her hands to her hair to insert her shampoo. But, the brunette combatted the difficulty anyway concluding that it would be better than having greasy hair for the next day.

Once she had finished and dried her hair, Asari wrapped a towel snuggly around her body and made her way to her bedroom to get some clothes. Adopting black, Nike sweatpants and an old white t-shirt, she dressed herself. Then she put on some fluffy, inviting socks - placing them over her sweatpants once the ends met to secure even more warmth. Asari put on some music. Live Well by Palace filled the room as she slid across the wooden floorboards in her socks to the kitchen. However, as soon as she opened the fridge she realised that a trip to the grocery shop was crucial. The shelves were empty apart from cheese, one carton of milk, butter and a few vegetables. Resentfully, she turned off the music and put on some high-top vans. Accompanying the shoes, the girl also placed a thick hoodie over her body and a grey scarf wrapped fairly tightly around her neck. She then exited her building into the cold air, her breath clearly visible in the darkness.

On her way back from the shop the sound of a ball hitting the ground caught her attention. In curiosity, Asari turned her head to the right. A boy forced the ball down to the concrete repeatedly, dribbling, in the basketball court. Asari stepped closer to try and get a better look but stopped instantaneously in her tracks once she recognised the boy. ' _I thought he just had a game today… isn't he tired?'_ Despite her thoughts, Asari instantly saw his eyes light up, following the ball like lightening. His lips cracked open into a smile and Asari felt shivers run up and down her back at the sight of his expression. A good kind of shivers. She watched as he continued, running up and down the court aimlessly keeping the basketball by his side at all times. He moved disorderly, with no pattern. But he made it look so natural, so clean, so smooth. He moved as though he was in full control and, from what she was witnessing, he probably was. It didn't appear as though the ball was an ornament of the game to him, it was as though it was a part of him. When his body moved the ball moved too, in such a way that it could never be stolen from him. He then leaped through the air dunking the ball in the net powerfully. He stood to his full height, leaning his head backwards, breathing both heavily and sweating. Asari's eyes detached themselves from him and she continued walking home as she was before being caught in his trance.

Aomine tilted his head smirking, as he watched her slowly retreating figure.


	2. Chapter 2

After Asari had carried out her online schooling for the day she changed into work attire in order to attend the Tōō Academy basketball practice. After placing a pale blue shirt with vertical, white stripes over her head and tucked it into her black trousers she exited her apartment. Once she had reached the destination of the school she opted to go to the reception instead of wandering around lost in the large establishment. Asari tucked the stray hair which escaped her low, messy bun before approaching the man sat at the desk.

"Hello, I'm Asari Rei. I'm working with the Academy's basketball team as a physical therapist for one of the students. Do you know how I could get to where they are practicing?" She asked politely.

"Of course, if you follow that path to the right it will lead straight to the sports hall." The receptionist said pointing to a concreted trail outside the window.

"Thank you," The teenager smiled as she exited the building, following the man's instructions and gestures.

Soon enough she heard the squeaking of trainers on wooden floorboards and the blow of high pitched whistles. Asari opened the door peering through slightly at first to ensure she had found the right sports team despite her confidence that she was correct. Shortly within glancing around, Asari's eyes met the pink hair of the girl who had previously sat in at the appointment.

"Asari!" The said girl exclaimed in joy.

"Hi Satsuki, how are you?"

"I'm brilliant, and you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Asari replied, a little taken aback by Satsuki's enthusiasm. Asari glanced around the sports hall attentively in hope to find her blue haired patient. But, to her dismay, despite recognising a certain blonde from the other day, she had no success. "Where is Aomine?"

"Oh, um, he's not here today I'm afraid." Satsuki answered slightly embarrassed by Aomine's unreliable presence.

"Why not?" Asari questioned, curious to the dynamics of the team.

"He thinks that he doesn't need to practice so sometimes he just doesn't show up… Are you still able to get an idea of the training we do with the basketball team?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. I'll just watch what the other players are doing I guess..." Asari answered slightly confused by the pink haired girls previous statement. ' _Doesn't need to practice? What the hell is up with that?'_

Asari opened up her rucksack, rumbling through it to find her notebook and pen. Then she began making brief notes on the training Tōō Academy carried out. Once the practice had finished and the basketball players were bathed in sweat she queried Satsuki about Aomine's physical details such as his weight and height, both of which she answered off the top of her head. Asari would be lying if she did not find Satsuki's analytical skills and attentive attitude to each individual member of the team as a manager impressive.

"You know Asari…" Satsuki voiced. She appeared to be hesitant to speak.

"Yeah?" Asari replied, urging the girl to continue.

"I admit that Aomine is hard to work and get along with but that's just him. He's special in his own way. In the past Aomine loved basketball but then everything changed, all of his basketball opponents gave up because he was too strong… It was hard for him and he began to hate basketball though I know deep down he still loves it."

 _His lips cracked open into a smile and Asari felt shivers run up and down her back at the sight of his expression. A good kind of shivers. She watched as he continued, running up and down the court aimlessly keeping the basketball by his side at all times. He moved disorderly, with no pattern. But he made it look so natural, so clean, so smooth. He moved as though he was in full control and, from what she was witnessing, he probably was. It didn't appear as though the ball was an ornament of the game to him, it was as_ _though it was a part of him._

"So, please support me in helping to see Aomine love basketball again." Satsuki then bowed before the teenager who was a little stunned by the girls actions.

"Ofcourse!" Asari responded quickly, eager for Satsuki to change her position in embarrassment. Immediately, the pink haired girl stood up straight with happiness radiating from her smile.

"Thank you so much, Asari!" She proclaimed taking Asari into a bone crushing hug.

"No problem." Asari beamed. Despite the discomfort of the hug, she returned it willingly.

* * *

That weekend Asari entered the clinic for her appointment with Aomine. She couldn't deny that she was a bit nervous and anxious, although it was nice to hear Satsuki's words they weren't exactly encouraging. About to enter her office, she put on her white lab coat, pushing up her two french plaits to ensure they were over the material.

"Good morning, Aomine." Her eyes met with the male whose body was hunched over sitting down with his head resting on his propped up fist on his knee. He grunted in response and Asari automatically became irritated by his attitude. ' _It's going to be a long day…'_

She sat down in front of him crossing her leg over the other in a diagonal direction. "Today I'm mainly going to have to do a couple tests so we can establish a regime to ensure that you maintain in your best physical shape." Aomine looked up at Asari briefly before returning his eyes to the floor. "Okay… We will begin with some stretches. Could you please lie down on the yoga mat please?" The girl asked gesturing towards the cushioned mat laid out on the floor. Aomine stood up with a resentful nature, Asari instantly felt slightly inferior in comparison with his height but she stood too, trying to maintain her confidence. Aomine sauntered to the mat before sitting down and lowering his back to the material. The brunette lifted his right leg, bending it upwards. "Please can you stretch out your arms either side of your head. Make sure that it feels like someone is tugging each of your hands to really get the stretch." He silently cooperated. Asari pulled his right leg to the left at 90 degree angle his knee touching the mat. Then she tucked a stray hair that had escaped her plaits behind her ear catching a glimpse of Aomine intense stare on her. She turned her head to meet his gaze apprehensively. "How does your body feel after a basketball match?"

"Tired." He replied nonchalantly.

"What about during a match?"

"It depends who I'm playing against."

"Okay let me rephrase my question." She said attempting to move him astray from his short responses. "Do you feel as though your body becomes strained at any point?"

"Occasionally." Aomine muttered as Asari switched legs.

"What feels the most strained when that happens?"

"My knees feel like they are gonna give in sometimes."

Finally receiving some useful information from him, her suspicions were affirmed. When she had watched Tōō Academy basketball practice earlier she had discovered that a lot of stress was placed on the legs, particularly the knees. Though knee issues were common amongst all sports it was especially common in basketball due to the low positioning of the body. In the future it would be necessary for Aomine to find different exercises that, although reached the same destination of fitness as his current training, would reduce the pressure on his knees. To be blunt, the earlier he did that the better.

Aomine inspected her facial features with cold, blue eyes as she became lost in her thoughts. He met her own hazel ones once she had escaped her trance, her brows furrowed with focus. She held her hand and Aomine placed his coarse ones in hers as she aided him to his feet.

"We just need to do a couple more physical tests before I can determine a better training regime for you. Follow me."

* * *

 ** _ngl this was a bit of a boring but necessary chapter so sorry about that but I there is plenty of excitement to come! ;)_**


End file.
